Fantastic Four Vol 1 313
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Dr. DeVere Locations: * * ** ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The continuity of this issue is offset by both a flashback and events happening behind the scenes. The flow of continuity is as follows: ** The scenes where the Fantastic Four and the Black Panther destroying Doom's spying devices in the Four Freedoms Plaza occur first. ** The group are next seen in where they are watching Alpha Flight's televised court trial. ** Ben is later seen in where he allows Spider-Man to contain Venom at the Four Freedoms Plaza. ** The team is next seen in where they fight Doctor Doom at the offices of Damage Control. ** The group is visited by the authorities in while Nick Fury is a fugitive of the law. * Ben mentions that he used to work security at Project PEGASUS. He had that job from - . * DeVoor mentions how Project PEGASUS was a repository for super-villains this has been the case since it was first seen back in , however since the Vault was opened in , all the super-villains have since been moved out. * The tunnel that the Fantastic Four mention being beneath PEGASUS was first discovered in when the Lava Men used it to attack the surface. * Ben recalls his old ward Wundarr an alien with child like intellect who Ben took into his care back in . Wundarr lived at PEGASUS from - . * The Black Panther appears in the flashback in this story, his appearance here is between and . * The group goes over some of Doctor Doom's issues of late they are: ** Doctor Doom lost his nation of Latveria to his former wared Kristoff Vernard in . ** He also secretly planted spying devices they are trying to destroy in the Four Freedoms Plaza in . ** The Fantastic Four last had to deal with Doom in - . * Ben mentions Reed not being around. Reed and his wife Sue took a leave of absence from the Fantastic Four in so they could spend more time with their son Franklin. The couple remain on leave from the team until . * The Thing's master plan is to try and get the Mole Man to cure Sharon after the Mole Man was able to help Ben previously. Here are some more details on that: ** In the - the Thing was infected with a virus by the Power Broker that caused him to mutate further. ** He sought the aid of the Mole Man in who was able to cure him. Although shortly thereafter the Fantastic Four battled the Mole Man leading to the sinking of Monster Island. * Although the narrative makes it appear as though Doctor DeVoor will have a role to play later, this plot thread is never explored again. * The Moloids mention that the Tyrannoids were also recently forsaken by their master. They are referring to Tyrannus another would-be ruler of Subterranea. He rejected his followers in . * Throughout this issue there is a great deal of tension between Johnny and Crystal because of the following: ** Johnny and Crystal dated between - until the outside world's pollution forced her to return home to Attilan. ** Crystal ended up rescuing Quicksilver along the way and the two fell in love as seen in - . Crystal and Quicksilver later got married in . Johnny had a series of failed relationships. ** Sometime later Johnny began showing interest in the woman he thought was Ben's old girlfriend Alicia Masters, around . But, as explained in , Alicia was secretly replaced by the Skrull spy Lyja who was sent to infiltrate the Fantastic Four. With the Thing no longer part of the team she focused her attention on Johnny. ** Johnny recently married "Alicia" in ** Meanwhile, Crystal had and affair with Norm Webster and was eventually caught during the events of through . ** Reed elected Ben to replace him as leader of the Fantastic Four in ** Ben then asked Crystal to join the Fantastic Four in , this was partially out of spite of Johnny marrying "Alicia". ** Johnny went so far as to accuse Crystal of trying to break up his marriage in . ** Johnny and Crystal buried the hatchet in and began working together as a team by . * Sharon mentions how she choked the last time she had to try and save Johnny's life. This is a reference to when she couldn't bring herself to catch Johnny as he was falling. The reason why was because prior to that, as revealed in , Sharon was raped by the minions of Karl Malus while she was his prisoner in - , as a result she couldn't bring herself to touch men at the time. * Although the Mole Man is seen here being taken captive by the Lava Men, he somehow gets away and is seen ruling over his minions again when he next appears in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}